


Devil Like Me (Singer!Bucky AU)

by ivybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Marvel Universe, Singer!Au, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: Bucky is a singer for a local band and when you make eye contact as he's performing, you can't stay away from each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Devil Like Me (Singer!Bucky AU)

**Author's Note:**

> any of my marvel fics can be found at ivybucky on tumblr! :)

You were at the infamous local dance hall for the second time that day. The town of Gruene had a lot to offer, sure. The streets were littered with people coming in and out of the multitude of shops that made the town thrive. The Gristmill that sat on the water’s edge showed the out-of-towners what would happen during the summer; tubing and swimming. But above all the town gave, nothing made people more excited to visit the town than the Gruene dance hall. 

The Gruene hall was a historical landmark for those who lived in the hill and river country. The building had been home to famous movies and music videos, along with the greatest rock and country stars out there (ZZ Top was there a couple of weeks ago to film and George Strait is a frequent flyer). Usually, the hall would open itself up to smaller bands no one’s heard of, but that didn’t stop the town from rushing in at the chance to listen to live music. 

And that’s exactly what brought you into the hall for the second time that day.

You had been in town that day to meet up with your mom and her friends for lunch at the Gristmill. Ever since you moved out of your small hometown to follow your dream of being a travel writer, your mom always complained about how lonely she had been. You told her she could pick wherever she wanted to meet up and this time it was Gruene. 

The first time you walked into the Hall, you had just done some light shopping. It had been years since you had been inside the bar, but you eyed it the moment you drove down the street where it sat on the end. You felt it calling to you, almost like the memories were begging to be lived again. You swung the screen door open and sat at your favorite table where you scratched your name during your first year of college.

For a while, you sat doing nothing, picking at the label on your beer. The screen doors kept up a constant squeak when a tourist would come in ogling at the picture of John Trovolta. At some point you lean back in your chair, closing your eyes just to bustle of the town.

Your peace was soon disturbed when you heard a calm but rough voice more amplified than usual saying, “Test one, two, check,” causing you to smile.

Live music was always a favorite of yours. You loved watching the performers in their element. You loved how a singer could move the whole audience, not mesmerized but hypnotized. And in this small town, that was a sight to see.

You sighed, knowing you would most likely miss the show because of this lunch. Reluctantly, you picked up your bags and walked over to the restaurant next door, hoping you would be close enough to hear the music.

Now you were standing at the door of the dance hall for the second time that day, hand on the handle. Lunch was over and your mom had already left town. The only reason you hadn’t gone it yet was because of the music. The music was smooth with a edge, familiar to something you listened to a long time ago. But as the band started playing a cover of one of your favorite bands, you forced yourself inside and let yourself be submersed into the melody.

My heart and soul were never mine to own.

What you care to die for?  
What you care to die for?

You moved from the bar room after ordering another beer to the back were the band set up. The room was crowded for a Tuesday afternoon, but that did stop you from trying to enjoy the music peacefully. From where you were, you could only see the singer of the band. He was in a leather jacket, a tshirt and jeans. He had a guitar strapped across his front, allowing him to pick at it from the stool he was perched on. You couldn’t help but stop and stare while he submersed his being into the lyrics he was signing. That’s when his eyes met yours.

Bucky Barnes loved singing in front of crowds like this. Everyone had a drink in their hand and everyone was in too good of a mood to ruin the show. He had been getting bored with the usual original songs from the one album his band had released and wanted to do a cover he could match with. Sure he was a singer, but since his motorcycle accident losing his arm, he had struggled deeply. 

Today’s show in the sweltering heat of southern spring, Bucky knew he’d have to push threw somehow to hide his arm. He knew that he could never be normal again, but he pretended to be. The only thing showing his prosthetic was his hand that glided over the neck of the guitar, only putting the slightest of pressure on the strings.

Shake me all out if I’m wrong, for you, for you

He had come to terms that he was a monster now. He knew that it would be near impossible for someone to love him as he is now. Lord knows that girls have run off once they see his full arm. Now he just wished there was someone different. He heard the chime of the swing door in the front room and felt his chest swell at another person potentially leaving because of how he looked. 

Is the devil so bad if he cries in his sleep, while the earth turns

And his kids learned to say, fuck you they don’t, love you

He closed his eyes and let the lyrics pour out as he picked at his guitar. He heard a couple of people in the front rows tapping the tables as he played. He opened his eyes and smiled at the patrons, letting his eyes scan the room. And in the doorway leading from the bar room into the stage room, he saw you. 

You stood completely still, staring into his eyes and he continued to sing. He couldn’t take his eyes off you. Your eyes traveled down the hand on the neck of his guitar, your brows scrunching up but relaxing in the same breath. You looked back to him with kind eyes. You started mouthing the words as he continued to sing, your mouth quirking up into a small smirk. He felt himself starting to smile back and you began to walk closer to the stage. 

She cries cause she’s nothing like you, is she like you?

You were blown away. How can someone sound that beautiful? Something about his voice made you sad, yet safe at the same time. It felt like his pain was poured into the words he was singing and for some reason, you felt like you could help him.

He tried looking somewhere else besides you, but something about him made him always come back to you. You were mesmerizing as your hips gently swayed. You only stopped staring at him when you closed your eyes at particularly moving lyrics. By now, you were smiling wide as he kept looking back at you, watching how you reacted. He wondered why someone like him was making you so happy. 

What you want from a devil like me, devil like me?

You just couldn’t move. You could tell he loved the music he was playing. His eyes were filled with joy and he stared back at you and you began to wonder if it was because of the music or you. 

As the song ended, you finally looked away from the man on stage, blushing a little bit as you realize what just happened. He looked down from his spot on stage, smiling wide and sighing as if to relieve the tension that had built around him. The audience started clapping and he laughed a little.

He stood up, pulling the stool away from him, quickly moving the guitar behind his back. He grabbed the mic with both hands and spoke with the same voice you had heard the first time you walked into the Hall. 

“Thank you guys, so much for coming out and supportin’ us today here in Gruene. My names Bucky and we’re James and the Jerks. That’s all we have for today. Y’all have a good one!” the audience clapped again as the band began to pack up. 

You clapped as well, but you weren’t sure what you were clapping for. Your mood turned sad, as he turned around and put his guitar away. You don’t know what you were expecting to happen, he was a rock star. You looked around as the majority of the audience flooding out the screen doors. You sighed realizing you were just another audience member to him. 

Shake it all out when I’m gone, I, for you

After he was done putting his guitar away, he hurried to the front of the stage, looking out over the people who stayed for the next act. For a second, he was sad to see you weren’t in the same place as before. He was about to give up when he saw you slowly walking to the bar room, as if you weren’t ready to leave. 

“Hey Steve,” he called to his drummer, “I’m gonna go to the bar room for a sec, I’ll be right back.” Steve smirked, noticing the girl from the start. “Yeah, sure pal.”

Bucky all but ran to front of the dance hall, sliding to a stop when he got to the bar room. He looked around the room for a second, scared that he might’ve lost you again. That fear quickly faded as he saw you leaning up against the bar, waiting for another beer. 

Suddenly, he was that usual flirty persona he put on vanished and he walked up to you hesitantly. What if you just liked the music? What if you weren’t even looking at him?

Once he got to your side, he was at a loss for what to do next. Instead, he acted on instinct and tapped your arm, causing you to turn in confusion. When you saw his face, you were shocked. He actually went looking for you?

“Uhm, hi,” he stammered, blush creeping up the side of his face. “I’m James or you could call me Bucky.” He stuck out his metal hand before realizing what he was doing. Once he realized what he was holding out, he made to switch hands, but you stopped him putting both of your hands around his. 

“Hi, James,” you smiled, liking the way his cold hand contrasted with the weather outside. “I’m Y/N. I have to say, you were absolutely incredible up there. If it’s alright with you, I’d love to buy you a drink.” You offered, shocking him. He nodded, right away even though he was still hesitant. Were you really opening yourself up to him, even after seeing what he really was?

You smiled and pulled him by his hand over to the bartender. He smiled down at you in completely disbelief, wondering if he found a girl he might be able to be normal with. 

What do you want from a devil like me, am I like you?


End file.
